4wayadventurespovfandomcom-20200215-history
4 Way Adventures POV Wiki
4 Way Adventures POV is a non-published series and is created by One Fluffy Marshmallow. The series have two seasons, as both contain four books which equal eight books in total. Each of the stories station the main characters to plot in a wild adventure. The adventures in each book are fictional and each are located somewhere differently. The series are closely related to Soul Eater. How the series go, go, go! The series start off in Season 1 (that contains four books) in POV 1 with the main character's daily log, called a POV. The character, named Josie Wu, talks about her typical life in middle school. Then, the story continues on with the other main characters' POV. Each character's POV are almost the same as Josie's daily log, but just with different fonting and personality. After a while (maybe about a week later), the conflict begins. At first it is known suspicious and awkward from the characters' point of view, and then the characters take action. When the adventure is complete, the characters talk about it in their POV and then go on another adventure after a few weeks or months. And then the progress goes over and over again in each book. There are four characters in the first two books, but then more characters are added in the next three. Interestingly, none of the parents or other family members in the characters' family are unaware of the child's adventure, except Josie, who got her second adventure nearly discovered by her parents, by not seeing her sleeping on that night. The ages of the characters weren't mentioned in the series, but in the books tell what grade they are in. In POV 1 and POV 2, all the characters are in Grade 6; POV 3 is where the characters are stationed in Grade 7; in POV 4 they were close to their gradulation in Grade 8; and in POV 5 and on, they were all in high school. Season 2 starts off in POV 5 as the characters move in to high school. The format of the books are all different as the size and text aren't the same. The title is usually big and bold and is always underlined. Each character's POV has a different fonting, as well along with their POV cellphone texting but are all under the same font size. When it comes to the author telling the story, the text changes into a different font and size. When it tells the event happening, such as telling time (Five minutes later... for example), the text turns bold but remains the same size and font. Part in each story Scroll down to Info Pages to read the entire series, or otherwise, stay here to read the prologue. Season 1 POV 1: Josie Wu, Frankie Chan, Hiba Karl, and Cheyon Kepler were liv ing in their typical lives during middle school. On one day after school, Josie was acting strange and slapped Frankie on the face to find out she was controlled by a mysterious spirit that appeared in the bathroom mirror in Josie's house. After a few weeks, the spirit revealed the true self of her and locked Josie in the mirror for months. Since when Josie's disappearance came to a worry to her friends (Frankie, Hiba, and Cheyon), they all go in Josie's house to investigate. POV 2:'' After a few weeks from the horror inside a mirror, Josie and her friends were living in their normal school life again. However, it was strangely that some students and staff were disappearing! When ALL of the staff and students wierdly vanished, Josie and her friends were only left. As they sucessfully escaped, they travel in a spy car controlled by a magic key and find themselves at Niagara Falls during the night. To their horror once again, there was a incredibly large and hideous twelve-legged octopus sitting behind the Horseshoe Falls attacking people. With the power of the key and the courage in their hearts, Josie and her friends set off for a unbelievable nightmare. 'POV 3:' Five months later from the nightmare was a great rest for Josie and her friends. This time Frankie was acting weird and tended to ignore the group. Meanwhile, Josie and Hiba found a ghost town image in their locker and got sucked in. They were decided to look around the old town and were followed by Shayan's ghost. Hiba was forced to partner up with him by wielding his body-sword during battle. Then, Josie and the rest of her friends (Sally Ko and Diego Hakasa joined in and became demon twin pistols) find it supiscous but they were too late to save him when he disappeared. This is when they find out Josie's secret, make friends with one of Josie's witch friends, and meet the evil person Cheyon was talking about in a mythical story he heard. In order to save Frankie, they must not fall into another nightmare... '''POV 4:' After a year from saving Frankie from the hallucination woman, Josie and her friends were living it their typical human lives again. They were all in Grade 8 and it was a bit too normal for Josie because she complained that she cannot rest without one adventure. Her friends think she was insane and they all explained to her that they need to focus on school work and get their minds back on track. Josie, knowing that her friends were right, was quiet about the answer stayed calm and did what she needed to do at school. There was a new Grade 8 student named Carson Lu that came right to Josie and started talking to her. The two were quickly friends and started talking a lot, making Frankie jealous about their "close" relationship. After ten months of no adventure, boredom, and busy school stuff, Josie timidly dated Carson and got sort of supiscious about their relationship. In the afternoon of the Grade 8 gradulation, Josie notices that Carson was exiting out of the assembly. Once again, Josie got supiscious and quietly called her friends to follow Carson. Josie and her friends saw Carson outside going insane, but quickly stopped when he showed his three eyes to them. Shocked and confused, Frankie, Sally, and Diego turned into their weapon forms and their meisters looked at Carson with a serious face. And at the same time, Carson's suit tore open showing bandages all over his body as his team mates appeared behind him. Josie and her friends knew it; it was too late... Season 2 POV 5: During the hot summer in August, Josie had been exhausted from June and had the flu, while her best friend, Hiba, was sleeping throughout July. Hiba's weapon partner, Shayan, also had a deep sleep, and Hiba's fish (Octopus) as well. As for Cheyon, Sally, and Diego, the three went on vacation for the past two months right after the day of the Grade 8 gradulation. Josie also had a new partner named Waiss, who replaced Frankie due to the battle he suffered in. As Josie recovered from the flu, she called Hiba to park where Waiss lived near by to discuss about their adventures to her new partner. Just as Josie was about to bring up the mission-once again subject, Hiba told the group that school was going to be hard for them to study, since their minds were still messed and their limbs are sleeping, even though it was August. Luckily Cheyon, Sally, and Diego came back and suggested the idea of using Josie's magic, while the witch felt dumb about not thinking of the magic the whole time. When it came back to school, Josie, Waiss, and Hiba were in the same class, while Cheyon, Sally, and Diego were still in the same class just from Grade 6. Meanwhile, Death Mute's cousin, Soundwave, was sneaking into the school as a school technologist to get the ability to set a bunch of timer bombs to explode the school and finish Death Mute's job. POV 6: After seven months of defeating Death Mute's cousin, Hiba senses that a witch has arrived in Mississauga. Trouble comes up a few days later but a brief battle was finished. Josie and her friends go on a field trip in Toronto and they accidently got left behind in a forest facing the witch that stalked them and her team. Luckily, they meet a scythe meister named Crsytal Dekcani and a demon scythe Lillian Ken, whom both of them work at a nearby restaurant. When things get serious, Josie, Frankie, Hiba, Shayan, Cheyon, Sally, Diego, Crystal and Lillian battle the witch, Mabel Gorgan and her minions. Who knows which team will win? POV 7: One year after the large battle in Toronto with Witch Mabel, Josie and her friends reached eleventh grade and spent more time combat training. One day, Josie went out on a stroll and met a strange person at the park and began talking with him. After a few weeks after school, Josie and her friends run into a group of Evil Humans led by a witch and instantly battle. When Josie kills the group leader and hands the witch soul to Hiba's weapon partner, the Evil Humans retreat and Josie realizes that the mysterious person she met at the park was named Terrance and was in the evil team. Several days later she met the Evil Human again but refuses to battle and they start talking, as Terrance tells Josie he has a crush on her. This leads to a very upset Josie and a finish-off battle a few days later. Will Josie be betrayed once again or kill Terrance and happily keep her fear of love? Info Pages & Stories *POV 1 *POV 2 *POV 3 *POV 4 *POV 5 *POV 6 *POV 7 *POV 8 *Souls *Characters **Josie Wu **Frankie Chan **Hiba Karl **Shayan Herui **Cheyon Kepler **Sally Ko **Diego Hakasa Trivia *"POV" stands for "point of view", but is never mentioned in the series and is pronuced as pee-o-vee *The connection between the series and Soul Eater is about demon weapons, combat moves, and character likeness *The series isn't published, but the info is on a website for an unknown reason *It is interesting that the characters start a life-risking advenutre in Grade 6 *Although the ages weren't mentioned (except Josie), the characters might be around ages 12-15 due to the different grades in each book *It might be possible that the characters where either superheroes (heroines for girls) or where like superhumans Category:Browse